Love Diary Mode
Love Diary Mode is a Diary Mode change that Trina has made multiple times in the series. It is just like normal Diary Mode, only in love version. She goes into this diary more when she has a loving moment that makes her go all diary in love form. Whenever she goes into this diary mode, she later has something bad happen to her which ruins her good mood and puts her in a bad mood. Plot When Trina has a loving moment, she blasts up on a trail of hearts instead of fire. Then she has hearts in her eyes and the background is pink. There is love music playing in the background and she writes in her diary causing hearts to come out of it. How it's different every time Pox N Roll - Trina had the Pox all over her when she was in her love diary mode. The Nicken Pox. Helmet - Trina had her tongue sticking out and her eyes were not hearts. Ahead of our own tone - Trina was in futuristic cyborg clothing and her eyes were pixelated green hearts. The Background was purple and had binary code in it. The love music had more of a future theme addition to it. When she wrote in her diary, there were purple pixel hearts that came out of it. Episodes Featured Pox N Roll Trina went into Love Diary Mode when she was playing spin the bottle with Nick and only Nick. She was about to kiss him on the lips when a friend of Nick made him turn his head. Trina kissed him on the ear and not the lips but she thought it was the lips so she went into love diary mode. Corey got her lyrics and thought that they were no good because they were too happy and loving. So Kin showed Trina a recorded video of what really happened this ruined Trina's good mood and made her go into Normal Diary Mode and Corey got better lyrics. Helmet - Trina went into love diary mode when she won a raffle contest and won a giant chocolate diamond which sent her into love diary mode when she tasted it and the taste was so perfect. The thing that put her into a bad mood was when a truck came by and dumped poop all over it and the driver said. "Oops! I got the wrong address. This was really for Fred's Manure Farm" Ahead of our own tone - Trina goes into love diary mode but it was a futuristic spin-off of it. She does this when she gets connected to the Internet with Nick. She gets put out of her good mood when Grojband uses their music to ruin her dastardly deeds and pelvis plots and save the world. Episode Appearances Pox N Roll Helmet Ahead of our own Tone (Future Version) Trivia The music that plays in the background of Trina's love diary modes has the same beat as the music that plays before all of her normal diary modes only with different instruments and more happy. Category:Diary Modes Category:Majorly Changed Diary Modes